darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Mentor
Dream Mentor is a Fremennik quest taking place on Lunar Isle. It revolves around helping an adventurer conquer his fear of combat using oneiromancy. Official description Walkthrough * Able to defeat multiple high-level monsters in one trip without prayer |items = * Twenty pieces of 3 kinds of food. Bring seven of two kinds of food and six of the third. For example, seven cabbages, seven onions, and six potatoes would be inexpensive choices. These can be found in Rellekka. Purple sweets cannot be used. ** You can fill Empty sacks with the listed vegetables, or bring uncut pineapples to hold all the items in less inventory spots. ** An easy way to acquire the food items is to use the lodestone teleport to Port Sarim, which brings you right next to the food shop, and then lodestone teleport right back to Lunar Isle. * Goutweed (Double check your bank in case you saved a spare while completing Eadgar's Ruse) * 1 Astral rune Recommended: * Astral, cosmic, and air runes for two uses of the NPC Contact spell, to save time. * A good weapon and armour * Food (bring the highest-healing food for your level) * A ring of recoil can be useful, especially for players low on food |kills = * The Inadequacy (level 98) * The Everlasting (level 93) * The Untouchable (level 98) * The Illusive (level 88) }} The Fallen Man To begin the quest, travel to Lunar Isle by either using the lodestone network, the seal of passage teleport, or by traveling to Pirates' Cove and then onwards to the isle. When you arrive on Lunar Isle, you may want to change your spellbook to the Lunar spells, as you will save time by using the NPC Contact spell during the quest. With the 20 pieces of food, head to the north-eastern part of the isle to find the Lunar Isle Mine, marked by a quest icon in the minimap, and enter it through the small shed. Head a bit south-east and look for a small cave entrance by the ice chunks, north of the large essence stone. Crawl through the cave entrance, and you will find a fallen man. When you inspect him, you will receive a message asking if you want to help him. Accept to ensue a short cutscene, showing that the man is in very poor conditions - weak breathing, ragged clothing and various cuts and bruises. You will first need to rejuvenate the man to get him to talk to you. Regeneration Feed four pieces of food to the man, rotating amongst the kinds of food you brought, as he gets bored without any variety. Be careful not to eat the food yourself and make sure to not use sacks of food on him, as they only count as one each. *After four pieces, his Health status starts to gain and he opens his eyes. Speak with him. Raise his spirit by saying encouraging words to him: It is all based on trial and error, but try to choose the most positive options. There are no dire consequences if you get it wrong. *After you raise his Spirit status up, his appetite returns, so feed him four more pieces of food. He is now healthy enough to stand up and speak coherently. Speak with him to cheer him up, and he'll tell you that his name is Cyrisus and explain how he got himself in the cave. Feed him six more pieces of food, and speak with him some more. He finally asks you to go to the bank and bring him his armour. Return to the upper surface and talk to 'Bird's-Eye' Jack, one of the bankers back in town; select the "Cyrisus in the mine" option. After a heated conversation — rehashing the first time you and the pirate-banker met — ask him if you can get some items out of Cyrisus's bank account. Jack gives you a chest to carry the armour, which includes a helmet, top, legs, boots, and a weapon. The combination can be deducted through a process of elimination. Start with all items of one combat type and then check with Cyrisus to see what items are correct. The easiest way to do this is by using the NPC Contact spell to speak with Cyrisus. Speak with 'Bird's-Eye' Jack again and swap the items Cyrisus didn't like for the next combat type, and repeat a third time if necessary. Cyrisus' armour selection is usually based on your highest level of combat (that is, amongst melee, ranged, or magic). Here are some common combinations: *''Melee: Dragon helm, Ahrims robe top and robe skirt, ranger boots and an abyssal whip. *Ranged: Robin Hood Hat, Karil's leathertop, black d'hide chaps, ranger or adamant boots, and a magic shortbow. *Magic: Splitbark helm, Ahrims robe top and robe skirt, infinity boots, and an ancient staff. When Cyrisus approves of your choices, go back to him in the cave and return the armour. You see a short cutscene, where Cyrisus modestly puts on his kit; his '''Armament' status will now be at 100 percent. If Cyrisus's Health and Spirit stats are still down, embolden him and feed him the last pieces of food to raise those to 100%. Another cutscene occurs, where Cyrisus finally feels healthy and says that he's "dressed like a war machine!". Dreamland Cyrisus brings you up to speed on his misfortune - he admits that although he has travelled across the whole of RuneScape, including the frozen wastes in the Wilderness, the pyramids of the Kharidian Desert, Ape Atoll and has also dined with the TzHaar under the volcano of Karamja, he is afraid of combat. He had come to the Moon Clan to see if they can help him visit his dreams and conquer his fears. He tells you to go talk to the Oneiromancer on Lunar Isle, and he will meet up with you shortly. Outside on the isle, head south to the lower tip to find the Oneiromancer. She is near the Astral altar, so watch out for suqahs. Talk to the Oneiromancer and select the "Cyrisus" option, and Cyrisus arrives near you. The Oneiromancer says that with a certain Potion of Shared Dreaming, you and Cyrisus can travel to Dreamland and help him overcome his apprehensions. The Oneiromancer gives you an empty dream vial to store the potion into, while Cyrisus teleports away, asking you to meet up at the ceremonial brazier. The potion requires goutweed and an astral rune. * If players don't already have one, they may obtain goutweed either by growing it from a gout tuber in a herb patch or by stealing it from the Troll Stronghold storeroom. Be sure to check your bank in case you collected an extra during Eadgar's Ruse. * To obtain a ground astral rune, you need to first break the rune into a number of shards by using it on an anvil and then grind the shards to obtain fine, ground astral essence; an anvil can be found on the south side of the village. To make the potion, first fill the dream vial with water. There are a few water sources west and south-west of the bank. Next, use the goutweed on the vial; it is now called Dream vial (herb). Finally, add the ground rune to the vial to get a dream potion. Courage Bank and prepare for four fights. Remember, you cannot bank between fights, therefore if you leave the Dreamworld you will need to start over at the beginning. *''Prayer cannot be used here.'' As such, instead of bringing prayer potions, use the extra space to fill up with food. *Multi-target bloodfire spells are recommended for the fight. This will greatly decrease the need for the player to repeatedly eat food for the first, and most difficult battle. *However, if you don't have access, or you don't feel like changing spell books, the polypore staff also works very well here. Its accuracy makes it easy to kill all four bosses. *Another effective method to regain your health is to make use of the vampyrism aura. Part of the Members Loyalty Programme, this allows for the player to achieve extra health point regeneration. Do not bring anything that you can't afford to lose on death. A ring of life will not activate during the fights and you cannot bring familiars with you inside the Dreamland; boosted stats are retained after entering the Dreamland. *You will find a safe spot to the side of the lectern for the second and third monsters, if you intend to fight using range, magic, or any other long-range attacks. *You can only escape Dreamland during the battle by using the lectern at the northern end of the room. If you do escape, there is no need to make another potion, just talk to Cyrisus after relighting the brazier. During the fight, a bar will appear at the top of the screen, showing Cyrisus' courage. It fills up as you constantly damage the monsters. As it rises, Cyrisus will occasionally cast vengeance other on you, and when the bar is full, Cyrisus will himself deal some damage to the monsters. If you die, your gravestone will come up near Cyrisus. Have an enchanted lyre or runes for Moonclan teleport ready in case you die for a quick way to get back to Lunar Isle. Alternatively, home teleport to an activated Lunar Isle lodestone may be utilised. Zzz... Head over to the west side of the town, into the building that has the ceremonial brazier and meet up with Cyrisus. Light the brazier, talk to Cyrisus, and proceed into his dream. You see a short cutscene, where while you gape at the huge creature that symbolises Cyrisus's fear while he admires the lectern. Inadequacy is apparently the major cause of Cyrisus' insurmountable fear of combat. The Inadequacy - Are you good enough to fight?]] The first monster, a level 98 named The Inadequacy, summons many little creatures called A Doubt (level 78) during the battle to help attack you. The Inadequacy uses melee and ranged attacks and is immune to poison. *Set auto-retaliate to off. *Do not try to kill the Doubts; just focus on the Inadequacy. *Using a multi-target Blood spell can be highly effective, as it gives you a major advantage at health regeneration through the summoned Doubts, if they are within range. The Everlasting - Can you endure long enough?]] The next entity is a level 93 creature called The Everlasting. It attacks relatively slower and less accurately than the Inadequacy. There is a safe spot to the side of the lectern that will keep you from being hit if using range or magic. Although using this is an advantage, it may backfire with one ill-timed movement, causing the Everlasting to trap you and force you to tank its high hits. The Everlasting is a fairly easy boss to overcome, if you can hold your own for some time. The Untouchable - Can you bring yourself to hurt another?]] The third monster, The Untouchable, is easier still — at level 98. It uses a fairly slow melee attack, however has the highest melee accuracy of the four monsters. You can also safe-spot this monster by using the same place as you did for the Everlasting. Another efficient way to kill it (if you run out of food, for example), is to use the hit-and-run tactic. Run a few squares away from it, strike, and run away again. Doing this will allow you to kill the monster without taking much damage. *Sometimes, if you used the safe spot for The Everlasting, The Untouchable will spawn on the same spot as the just-defeated Everlasting and be able to attack and trap you (as you cannot pass through these monsters). If you are relying on the safe spot, leave the area straight away if this occurs. There is a way to prevent this, and that way is to use ice spells on The Everlasting. The Illusive - What if you don't know how to win?]] The fourth monster, The Illusive - level 88, has the ability to dig into the ground regularly during the battle, similar to when you fight the Giant Mole, except that The Illusive does not burrow as far away. Its only attack is a relatively slow melee attack that rarely hits much, and it very rarely retaliates when attacked. Be patient, as you can only hit once or twice before it digs underground again. A good strategy is to return to the middle of the platform, making it easier to spot its new location, as it pops up as a yellow dot on the minimap. Rise Up After defeating the Illusive, Cyrisus, now brimming with bravery, stomps on it to finish it off and vanquishes his fear once and for all. Back in reality, head back to the Oneiromancer and inform her of Cyrisus' victory. He suddenly teleports in and thanks you for your help by passing some of his knowledge onto you. Reward * 2 quest points * * * A dreamy lamp, which will give you 15,000 experience in a combat skill from the following - Strength, Ranged, Magic, Constitution, or Defence * 7 new spells added to the Lunar Spells book: ** Monster examine ** Humidify ** Hunter kit ** Stat spy ** Dream ** Plank make ** Spellbook swap * Access to the 'Random' option on NPC Contact * Music unlocked * Down and Out - Upon entering the cave with Cyrisus * Everlasting * Illusive * Inadequacy * On the Up - During the cutscene when Cyrisus stands up * Untouchable Required for completing Completion of Dream Mentor is required for the following: * Blood Runs Deep * Mahjarrat Memories * While Guthix Sleeps * Desert Tasks: ** Hard: "Skinful" ** Elite: "Sun Shade" (All four bosses need to be killed in the dominion tower) Transcript Cultural references * The quest battle shows a strong resemblance to the film, . * On the day of release, if you clicked to see the rewards of the quest it said: Spoilers? On the day of release? Tell him he's dreaming! ''This may be a reference to the film '' . Trivia * The 4 monsters you kill do count for the Rampage Daily Challenges, but instead of a kill count of 4 (one for each monster) the counter will only increase by 1. All 4 creatures must be over the combat level needed for the Daily Challenge. fi:Dream Mentor nl:Dream Mentor pt:O mentor do mundo dos sonhos Category:Lunar Isle Category:Wikia Game Guides quests